Hold Up
by Lilith Kisaragi
Summary: Kid and Crocodile had a fight, and Law finds something quite amusing. Christmas Challenge with UrbanLiz!


**Christmas Challenge w/ UrbanLiz**

**Fandom**: One Piece

**Word count**: 703 words

**Prompt**: Hold up

**Characters**: Crocodile/Eustass Kid/Trafalgar Law

**Warnings**: Implied yaoi. Nothing more except of the fact that english is not my first language and that this is my first time writing a fic completely in english. So before anything else, if you find _any_ spelling mistake, tell me, please.

**All the characters belong to Eiichiro Oda-sama. I just used them for the lulz x3**

A crash that sounded just like a pile of cars collapsing covered the whole island. A crash that came from just one single person who was standing in the vast plain among two enormous mountains, that was bursting out laughing as he raised up and then smashed two gigantic metallic masses into the barely visible figure of a well-dressed man.

"That's all you can do, Crocodile?" the red-haired attacker said, among discrediting guffaws "I came here to have some fun, and I can assure you ain't giving me _any_!"

Being said that, he threw one of those masses aggressively forward, hitting right to the body of Crocodile, whose body suddenly, when the metal surface touched him, went completely visible again, and he was thrown out, crashing violently against a rock. Cleaning the blood that was over his lips with the back of his arm, he looked at the other man with disdain.

"Arrogant rookie…" was the only thing he said before turning again into sand, to reappear just behind the pirate, hook held high, ready to attack "Don't underestimate me!"

But he just moves his hand, and, as if it acted just like a magnet, the iron pieces that formerly were part of the heavy masses regrouped behind his own back, setting up an improvised shield that protected him.

"Do you think you know it all, right Crocodile?" he bragged from behind the metal wall, before he broke it up to form one of those metallic masses once again "C'mon, oldie, just accept already that you are history and leave this New Age to the pirates that deserve it!"

"_Sables_!" the jet black-haired man shouted, deflecting the knock just in the last minute "I got a pair of lessons to explain to a brat like you about what's brewing in the New World, and first is learning to respect pirates who have survived Hell itself! _Desert Spada!_"

A menacing line of sand went all the distance between the two in less than a mere second, hitting Kid neatly, who was dragged along quite a lot distance against the rocky soil. He rose up after a few seconds, surprised by both the power and the speed of that hit, but he didn't took a long time to counterattack throwing the metallic pieces that were all over the floor against his opponent, who rejected them again creating a giant sand swirl. The red-haired screamed as he attracted all the metal again towards himself, molding it until it had the shape of one solely but colossal hand that was at least five times his height, while the black-haired sandman summoned in his hand a sand whirl that was getting bigger and bigger. Both waited patiently for their supposedly final attack to reach its maximum potential, and then both looked at the other's eyes and then both collided in the middle of that vast land.

"What are you laughing at?" the red-haired asked abruptly, looking at his mate with a face that was the perfect mix of embarrassment and annoyance.

"Nothing really" the other just murmured happily, as he took Kid's arm and put it upon the cold steel table. Then he put on his gloves and while he was doing so he said, as if he wasn't saying really anything "I just find funny that you can hold up being hit, dragged along the soil and even slashed and generally beaten up by a former Shichibukai without any apparent problem…" he took a needle and some thread that was prepared on the steel table, and smirking broadly and cheekily, whispered in his ear "… and, even though, you are always complaining how you _can't_ hold up how brute I am when we're in bed, Mister Kid"

His usual whitey skin tone suddenly turned nearly as red as his hair was in his cheeks.

"Ju-just shut up already and do your goddam job, Law" he mumbled with annoyed voice, as he averted his eyes to the side "I will take care of _that_ _problem_ later tonight"

A loud laughter covered the operating room, that was followed just a little bit after by the more usual cries of pain inherent to any typical suture procedure.


End file.
